


The power behind the words

by Ilyasviel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, silly jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Gabe and Jesse have been orbiting around one another for years now. All Overwatch sees the way they are pinning for the other, but neither makes a move to break the stalemate they are living on. Until one night, during a mission, when Gabe discovers a weakness on the cowboy, one he plans to use to break the younger man resolve at last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainNeedsNoSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNeedsNoSleep/gifts).



> I've been away from the OW fandom for a while but this Secret Santa gave me the reasons to come back and try to do my thing with this pairing xDDDD (∩˃o˂∩)♡ I just hope the lovely [@CaptainNeedsNoSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNeedsNoSleep) will enjoy my lovely tribute to this pairing we love so much!
> 
> ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ I'm so glad you are my Secret Santa!!!! Hope you enjoy it!!! I wrote it with all my love for the characters and for you!
> 
> And after this little speech xD my usual shit. English is not my first language (it's not even the second XD) so... sorry for my attempts to kill English grammar >_< I try my best, but this is not betaed, so all the errors are mine and mine alone ^^ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think! ٩(๑òωó๑)۶ SMUT IS COMING! xD

A rumbling sound similar to a loud thunder echoes in the darkened alley. Near the end, over the only point of light, the half-dead signal of a club, a lighter comes alive, lighting up the factions of the instigator of the sound. Below him five bodies lay scattered on the ground, their blood, and oils mixing with the dirty water covering the asphalt. The gunslinger takes a slow draw from his cigarette, the hot tip of it making his face barely visible under the wing of the cowboy hat over his head.

 

The sound of hurried steps fills the alley while the cowboy exhales a thick cloud of smoke. A mountain of metal appears at the entrance of the narrow alley, the light of a lonely lamppost framing the imposing figure. Reinhardt’s voice sounds even louder in the street, “Well done, my friend!”. The giant of a man has rested the big hammer on the ground with a thud, his curious blue eyes roaming around the ground, “Leave some glory to me.”

 

“Not a chance, old man.”

 

Reinhardt laughs loudly, head falling back while he does it, “Reyes, you need to teach your boy to show some respect to his elders.”

 

The voice of Gabriel Reyes sounds on their earpieces, even the distant presence of his commanding officer makes Jesse stirs slightly. “After that show, I’m inclined to forget him. Besides, now is more Ana’s than mine, Wilhelm.”

 

Genji appears on the roof in front of Jesse, the glowing red lights of his suit looking like intimidating eyes staring at the cowboy. But even the usually taciturn ninja lowers his head saluting the cowboy, “Migoto, McCree. Impressive.”

 

A blur of bright blue preludes the appearance of the commanding presence of the Striker Commander. Morrison looks around, the blue light of his visor shining in the semi darkness of the alley. “Agreed. Impressive display, even if you have ignored a direct order not to engage the enemy team. But I can’t be mad at you right now. Good job, agent.”

 

Jesse can feel warm creeping under the skin of his cheeks, part because of the combined praise of the team and part for Morrison’s reprimand. He tips his hat at the Commander before jumping from his position, the spurs on his boots clicking against the ground before spinning behind him. Ana was there too when he reaches the main street, her rifle leaning heavily on her tiny shoulder while she beams at him. “Good job, Habibi. But let's make it clear, will you? That Lone Ranger stunt will not work the next time, and you will stick to the plan.”

 

A soft _‘Aye aye, ma’am’_ is his answer, making the rest of the team snort over the comms. Gabriel’s voice covers the fading sound, “The field teams had given the green light to the mission. Rendezvous point has been sent to your communicators. I’ll see you there in five.” The team walks across the empty street, the distant sound of military boots moving in their direction signalling the arrival of the backup teams who will take care of the rest. Jesse’s chest expand with pride every time a member of Overwatch pats his back. It is not like he hasn’t been praised before, but it has always been a distant one or an instructor or superior-ranked member of Blackwatch just acknowledging his improvement. But this… this short words and handclasp, even the joking teasing felt different, more real. His heroes are praising him, congratulating him for a work well done, and he can’t be prouder. However, nothing his mind has been providing for the last minutes has prepared him to how he will react to Gabriel’s next words.

 

The team has reached the ship, and all the group stormed inside, ready to unload their weaponry and take a sit for the long travel back to base. Gabriel was waiting outside it, reading a pad and giving nods to the other soldiers when they stepped into the ship. When Jesse was beside him, he extended a hand to stop him, letting the rest of the squad keep going and disappear inside the metal whale they so ironically had called Orca. “I have to agree with Ana on that one, kiddo. You did great. I had my eyes on you via the surveillance drones, and I feared for your skin once or twice, but you delivered. Pretty impressive with that new technique of you, huh?”

 

Gabe can’t hide his surprise when he sees the young man in front of him fluster, his eyes growing on his face and dark pupils eating the whisky eyed irises. The feeling behind those signs is nothing new for the Commander, the cowboy has had a crush on him since the first years of their agreement, but it has never been this physical. He has never heard his breath got caught or saw the way his eyes turn into dark pools of passion. A smirk grows on Gabe’s face while he stores the knowledge for later use. Because he knows he needs to test the cowboy resolve. In fact, his stubbornness was the only thing keeping his freckled ass away from the Commander sheets. Never in his life has he met someone this oblivious to his advances, someone able to dismiss his flirting as if he hasn’t heard it, ignore his little touches, the half hugs, the long nights around their drinks. But nothing he has said or done has worked, even when he can see the desire on the well-known eyes, the young agent never acts on it, the barrier never lifts. Maybe this tiny piece of the puzzle that is Jesse McCree will be the one which gives the cowboy the final push into Gabriel’s arms. The flustered agent just tilts his hat lower, hiding his face with the shadow of it. “Thanks.”

 

“Come on, Lone Ranger. You pay the pizza, and I will drown you in beer and whisky. Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

 

The next days passed in a blur in Jesse’s mind. They have been deployed to a new mission the morning after London, no rest for the wicked. This time it has been only Genji, Ana, and Torbjorn, something about sneaky members and be able to move unnoticed by the masses, which neither of the Commanders or the mole of a man who was Reinhardt can do. They travel light, entering the convoluted city in the middle of the night and cleaning it from the Omnic rebels who had fortified themselves around the city hall. Easy mission, for once. Well planned, better delivered, with barely a few scratches on the team.

 

The trip to Zurich has been a short one, the golden light of the sunset filtering through the huge windows of the ship while they travel to there in silence, the team worn out after a full day without sleeping. Ana was on her feet before the engines of the ship turn off, her little hand pushing the green button beside the door with a fist. The moment the ramp touched the ground, a blue flurry form charged inside the ship, crashing against Ana and making the sniper stutter back with a barely suppressed laugh, “Hello, ḥabībti. Azayak?”

 

Little Fareeha was wrapped around her mother like a big koala. “Mum! Missed you!”

 

“And I missed you, my dear. But what are you doing here? It’s almost supper time.”

 

A loud cough preludes the sound of strong steps taking on the ramp. “I’m the one to blame for that, my friend. We are about to sit down to eat when the VI announced your return and--”

 

Jack’s voice echoes inside the closed space when the Commander enters it following Reinhardt. “You can’t say which one was more excited for your return, Amari. Glad to have you back. Good work in London, team. The UN is delighted with the way the situation has been dealt with.”

 

“And we make the team look hot as hell, Commander. He has the dark vibes, and I’m a piece of cake, all sugary and lickable--”

 

“McCree…”

 

The full team was laughing at Jesse’s words, already used to the way the boy brags about his obvious good looks.

 

"Don't be mad, sweet pie. I know you are too proud to admit it aloud, but I'm sure you want a piece of me."

 

Jack eyes can't roll higher in his face, strong arms crossing in front of his chest. Genji passes beside the trio near the door, tilting his head in goodbye before disappearing from their sight with a blur of red lights. "McCree, I still didn't know how you have survived until this age with that mouth of yours." Jesse smirk must talk for him because the next second the Commander is raising his hand to silence him. "And I don't want neither need to know about your mouth. My God, you are insufferable." The smugness on Jesse's face makes Jack growls, the young agent has always had a way to pull all his strings in all the wrong directions, but he is too good on his job to not let it slide, besides, is not his job to deal with the cowboy. "Whatever. Reyes wants to see your ass--" Ana tries to hide her giggle into Fareeha's hair, to no avail, making Reinhardt cough at the door and Torbjorn laughs openly from the seat near the table. "I mean, he wants to see you as soon as possible."

 

"Nice save, Jack." Sarcasm dripped from every single word Ana said, but the Commander can only growl at her before turning over his heels and leaving the ship in a rush, muttering a low _'They didn't pay me enough for this, there is not enough money in the world for this'._

 

Meanwhile, Jesse was grateful to the low ambient light the Orca has once it landed because the team can't see the blush that is painting his tanned skin. He knows all the inner members of Overwatch and Blackwatch knows about his crush with the Commander, but since he has begun working more frequently with them, the jokes at his expense had grown exponentially, with Ana being the leader on the scoreboard. With a resigned sigh, he tries to move on from the teasing he knows it's coming his way. "Ok, mother hen, the playtime is over. Don't you have some to tuck in?"

 

Ana, who has disentangled little Fareeha from her arms, just pats her daughter's head lovingly before answering him. "Oh, I do. Now go to your Commander and see if he wants to tuck you in too."

 

"Damn woman."

 

He was stomping out the ship when the musical voice of the sniper reaches him. "Language, young man!"

 

Jesse growls loudly, taking off a cigar and lighting up while he walks to the main building. When he reaches the door, he leans against the cold wall and takes a long pull of the venom on his lips. The smoke filling his mouth relax him, a cloud of the grey fog flowing to the sky with every exhale. He can hear the young doctor Morrison has brought recently to Overwatch reminding him how this addiction will kill him, but it is not like he doesn't have a dangerous work already, right? The ash from his cigar was flying with the wind, taking off with it the memory of Jack's words. With a sigh, he opens his pad to look for the Commander. If he wants to see him, it may be important.  After a few seconds of looking for his ID on the building, it do not surprises him to find him at the training room, that damn old man seems to live there, with all the hours he spends shooting at the training bots.

 

After another long pull, he throws the cigar to the ground and stubs it out with the tip of his boot. The golden light of the hallway greets him when he tips the code to the door. Warmth welcomes him as soon as he steps inside, the building heat system fighting against the cold winds of Zurich even in the hardest winters. The leather clothes and the thick armour he wears on missions turning uncomfortable after only a few steps, but if he knows his Boss, he will ask him to join him on training while they talk. The man loves to have their chats while what he calls _'dancing'_. Last time Jesse ended on the infirmary with a broken lip and a bruised eye. This man can punch like a truck.

 

By the time he reaches the training room, sweat is rolling down his neck, his stetson secured in his hand while he lets the artificial breeze of the air conditioning move his hair. When the door opens, cold air greets him, and he almost sighs in happiness, until he sees his Commander running around the room in his cargo pants and a tank top, his usual hoodie and beanie resting on the bench beside the door. The pair of shotguns on his hands are smoking hot, the trail of demolished train bots behind him signalling he has been training for a while. When the door closes again, the hydraulic sound finally seems to reach the man jumping in the middle of the room, and after shooting the last boot in the chest and turning it to pieces, he turns to face the door. "About time, McCree."

 

"Happy to see you too, Boss. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Jesse is rolling his eyes to Gabe, who just leans his right shotgun on a shoulder and raised a brow at the newcomer. "You need to work on your greetings, Boss. That's not how someone welcomes the victorious, my friend."

 

The loud laugh of the Commander echoes inside the room. He has a mighty one, the kind you need to join with, contagious as a bad cold in winter. And so Jesse's lips curved up without his consent, his gaze moving to look for the little wrinkles around Gabe's eyes, softening the usually hard face. "Perhaps you are right, kiddo. Let's begin anew, then. Welcome, my fellow warrior, I salute you." He makes a flourished bow, weapons crossed over his chest.

 

Even with the distance, Jesse can see his shoulders are trembling and know his boss is trying very hard not to laugh. "You can be a moron sometimes, Boss. Whatever, I'm tired. Morrison said you wanted to speak with me."

 

"Oh my, my boy gets grumpy when tired, how I forgot about it." Stretching his back like a lazy cat, the big weapons on his hands raised to the ceiling as if they didn't weight nothing at all. "Come on. Let's have that chat before I send you to bed." Gabe didn't wait for Jesse's answer, moving to a side of the room to put down his weapons, rolling his shoulders and wrist while he waits for the young cowboy to move. "And boots out, McCree. Last time your fucking spurs make a nice work on my arms, and I had to endure a reprimand from the Swiss doctor."

 

Jesse has moved to the bench beside the door, taking off his cape and chest armour and was on the way to take off the belt when Gabe's order reaches him. "Hey, not my fault the big SEP soldier can't wrestle."

 

"Someday pup, you understand that I can crush you with my pinkie without even thinking about it. You have all your bones in place only because I'm a magnanimous boss."

 

The sound of the spurs hitting the ground accompanies the little growl Jesse makes while working on taking off the other boot. "Oh, the game is on, Boss. Kiss your sorry ass goodbye, because after the shit day I had with Omnics wanting to make new holes in my body, your idle threats are not the way I wanted it to end." They work the rest of the time in silence, taking off armour and protections in Jesse's case and stretching the aching muscles on Gabe's.

 

In less than two minutes the two imposing figures of the soldiers are filling the centre of the room. Both are rolling their necks and shoulders, the sound of bones cracking sounding loud in the chamber’s quietness.

 

Gabe is the first to break the silence, "Come on, cowboy. Stop batting your eyes and show me what you got."

 

"The game is on, Boss." Jesse didn't wait for the echo of his words to dissipate before charging against Gabe. His initial plan to tackle him to the ground is destroyed as soon as the quick feet of the Commander step aside just in time to avoid his attack, the smug grin on his face telling everything Jesse didn't want to know. "Running already?"

 

Barefoot make close to no sound when Gabe changes his stance and charges, surprising Jesse and making him stumble and fall, the heavy weight of the Commander pinning him securely to the ground. "I never run from a challenge, not even one as difficult as you, Jesse McCree."

 

For a second, neither move, but after a few heartbeats, Jesse's combat skill retake hold of his brain, and he twists his arm until he can capture Gabe's wrist and pull him aside. The movement, even one Gabe has been waiting, is executed with enough force to make him move, his shoulder hitting the cold floor with a thud. He didn't have the time to process the possible pain. Jesse was already on him, one of his knees pressing his sternum while he pulls the captured arm against his chest, hand twisted in a painful angle. "As it may be,  running would have been a good idea, Boss."

 

After struggling for a while, grunting when the movement makes the angle on his wrist scream in pain, Gabe pats Jesse's leg in surrender. The young man frees the arm in his hand, but the smug on his face is erased in a single move of the Commander. One moment Jesse was hovering over Gabe, the next he finds himself pinned to the ground with an arm twisted behind his back in a way that makes painful electricity run from his hand to his neck. But the pain is forgotten easily when the warm air of Gabe's breath ghosted over his ear, "Maybe I like to see for myself how good are you becoming at that, Jesse." He pulls the wrist in his hold higher, making Jesse keen in pain. "I followed the mission. Every step you made in London? I was there, watching you, watching my best soldier doing what he does best."  At this distance, Gabe notices the maddening way Jesse's heart is jumping inside his ribcage, and he decides to take the chance. He has been waiting for it since the last mission, time to test the limits of Jesse's stubbornness. "You looked so good out there, Jesse. I still can see it if I close my eyes. Peacekeeper smoking on your hand, the glowing stub of your cigar brightening your face while you dispatched an Eradicator near the city hall."

 

A low whine escapes Jesse's control, and a full body shiver runs up and down his body. "Boss--"

 

"Don't boss me now, Jesse. Fight me, beat me, show me how good you are."

 

When Gabe lessens the grip on Jesse's wrist, the young man needs a moment to understand what is happening, but as always his primitive brain takes control and does the job, rolling them to one side and freeing his arm from Gabe's grasp. He knows his boss is letting him win, but who cares? His mind is fighting hard to take hold of this new reality where he can be this close to Gabe and hearing his breathless praises. Everything seems to come directly from one of his wet dreams. However before he can turn around to pin down Gabe, the strong arms of the Commander take hold of his neck, pulling him close and choking him. His legs entangle with Jesse's, knees bend over his and pulling the legs apart, trying to make it difficult for him to get a good supporting point. Jesse's hands move to grasp the thick muscle around his neck, blunt nails scratching the skin. "Fuck--"

 

Gabe’s body reacts to Jesse as it always does, the confines of his trousers pressing painfully against him while the man on top struggles and pushes down on his crotch. The muttered word makes his brain short circuit for a few heartbeats, his only possible answer an agreeable humming. But he wants to keep pushing him, wants to see him struggle a bit more. "You still have so much to learn, kiddo. Ana is teaching you well. That new technique is incredible to witness. But this--" He pushes his arm even harder, choking him harder while his other arm goes for a point on Jesse's chest, enjoying the way his fingers can feel the dance of his heart. "This is something only I can teach you. And you are so good at this. The way your body moves before your brain can understand what is happening around you. Not even Morrison can keep my pace on the ground as you do, Jesse. I remember the skinny boy I brought back from New Mexico. Now, look at you, all power and muscle, technique, and precision. The perfect sharpshooter, my favourite cocky bastard."

 

Another shudder, a little gasp, and Gabe's loosen the grip on Jesse's neck, leaving him space to breathe but keeping him in place. The young man is breathing raggedly, and he knows it is not just because of the choking. His body is doing treacherous things to his mind. Because between the fog of the fight and the way Gabe's word is filling his mind with cotton, he can feel him. Every single inch of their bodies is in contact. Through their clothes, he can notice the warmth emanating from him, the scorching heat burning his skin. He is more than aware of the place where his ass is resting against the unmistakable hardness on Gabe's trousers. In a feeble attempt to free himself, Jesse tries to slide his hands under Gabe's forearm. "Flattery will-- take you nowhere, Reyes."

 

A low rumble that has to be a laugh erupts from Gabe, who is letting him pull his arm away only to slip the other hand up and choking him with his fingers wrapped around the neck. "We are on surname mode already, I like it. But I will prefer you moan my name sometime this century, my dear and stubborn cowboy."

 

"Fuck--"

 

Gabe nuzzles Jesse's ear with his nose, his breathing fanning over the heated skin while his fingers keep pressing the tender skin of his neck. "That has been my intention for so many months, and you, my pretty stubborn boy keep pushing me away. Now tell me, will you be a good boy and stop pretending you don't want to eat me alive? You can't imagine how hard it is for me to watch you in the field, all grace and cockiness, and keep my hands to myself when the only thing I want is to pin you down against the first horizontal surface we can find and wreak you."

 

The pressure on his neck lessens enough to give him room to talk, but instead of one of his retorts, Jesse's body answers the question with a needy moan. But it seems to be the answer Gabe was waiting for because the next second Jesse is lying on his back on the ground with the Commander hovering over him. He mutters a soft _'Gabe'_ , and the reaction of the man in front of him takes his breath away. His already dilated pupils grow until only a slice of golden brown is visible in his eyes, his mouth falls slack while his hot breath washes over Jesse's face. The way he reacts gives Jesse the push he needs to let his smugness to arise again. "Will you punish me if I'm not a good boy?"

 

"Spanking you is in a very high position of the things I want to do to you, my pretty boy. But now--" He nuzzles their noses together, the softest movement they have shared in months. "Ask me to do it, Jesse. Let me know you want it too."

 

A plea. As surprising as it is for Jesse, every single word sounded like a plea, even the little pout on Gabe's mouth is screaming _'please'_ without mouthing it. After years of pinning, of dreaming, thinking about the impossibility that someone like Gabriel Reyes will even take a second look at him, now here they are. He didn't know if it is the tiredness of the mission, the lack of oxygen to his brain from the choking or the heated contact with Gabe's body, but he can't find in himself the will to resist. "Kiss me."

 

"Jesse--" Gabe's voice sounds breathless and low, lower than he has ever heard him. Although he can linger on the thought for long. The next second the hotness of Gabe's lips cover his mouth and Jesse feels like dying. His body is having an extracorporeal experience. In all his years of dreaming about it, he has never been close to the real thing. His plump lips are softer than they look, trapping Jesse's lower lip in a deathly grip from which he will never want to escape. Gabe is lowering his body to the ground, weight resting on his forearms while his chest lands on Jesse's. The cowboy's arms wrap around Gabe's back, pulling him closer.

 

For several minutes, they keep exchanging soft kisses, Jesse's chapped lips sliding alongside Gabe's perfect ones. When a wet tongue darts outside Gabe's mouth to trace the curve of Jesse's mouth, the cowboy makes a sound he will never accept doing. And he can notice the grin growing on Gabe's lips when he hears it. With the will to erase the smirk from his face, Jesse opens his mouth to welcome the tongue inside. The sound he makes when their tongues touch for the first time surprised no one, and it is mirrored from the one escaping Gabe's chest, making something stir inside Jesse's guts. He is the one making the proud Commander of Blackwatch keen, only by kissing him. One of his hands slides from between Gabe's shoulder to his neck, doing something he has wanted to do since they began training together. With utmost care, he buries his fingers into the undercut, following the curve of his head until he can hide his fingers into the curly locks at the top of it. Softness welcomes him as he has always imagined. The short hair on his nape tickles his palm while his fingers delve into the soft tresses, pulling at it languidly while they kiss.

 

They were so lost on their little world that neither of them listens the hissing sound of the door opening and closing. The moment is broken when a loud cough sounds from their right. They cut the kiss, startled by the noise. When Gabe looks to the source, they find Jack standing beside them, arms crossed and a raised brow, fighting very hard to not laugh if the trembling of his lips is signal enough. "It is my job to remember you about the rules of fraternisation of Overwatch, but knowing you are not directly under my command, I just feel the need to say _'about time'_."

 

"Don't be a moron, Morrison. It doesn't suit you."

 

"Grumpy old Gabe, I missed you. Now seriously, happy to see you finally stopped pretending you didn't care, but can you do it in a more private area of the building?" The way Gabe growls at him makes the Commander raise his hands in surrender, taking a step back with a lopsided grin plastered on his face. "Fine, fine! I'll be on my way." Jack walks back to the door, opening it with his elbow and standing on the threshold to keep the door open. "My friendly advice, don't have your first time on the cold floor of a training area. Just saying!" The sound of the door closing mixes with the swear Gabe's let's slide from his lips.

 

Jesse is biting his lip to keep the laugh at bay, and the moment Gabe's gaze locks with Jesse's, both erupted in giggles, their foreheads resting together while they share the moment. With a sigh, Gabe kisses the top of Jesse's nose before pulling himself up enough to have a good look of the beautiful face under him. "Could be mister moron is right. Not the most romantic place to have any first experience, and you must be tired as hell after the mission."

 

"Don't you fucking dare to send me to bed in this state, Gabe. You tease, you deliver."

 

Gabe sits back hard over Jesse's crotch, making the young man gasp loudly. "My dear boy, teasing has been your game for as long as I know you. I know you can survive a night of it, and believe me, it will be hell for me too. Besides--" He giggles his hips, making little sounds escape from the bottom of Jesse's chest. "I will prefer to fuck you over my desk as I fantasised so many times in the past than in the cold concrete of the training area, don't you agree?"

 

Strong hands land on Gabe's hip, stopping the motion and pulling him up. "God, the SEP venom they pumped into you two must include the moron gen. Fine, tomorrow then. I hope all those promises to wreak me should not come to nothing."

 

Lowering himself again until his beard is tickling Jesse's face, Gabe marks every word with a soft peck on his lips. "I plan to wreak you in every possible way I can, my dear boy. I will play with you until you can't breathe without moaning my name."

 

"Promises, promises."

 

Their twin grins get lost into the kiss they share, passion and need dripping from them with every slide of their tongues together. A pained growl leaves Gabe's throat when he pulls up, shaking his head to clear his mind from the fog of lust. "Enough. Time to move, you need the rest, and I need to make a plan and clear my schedule for tomorrow."

 

When Jesse nods at him, Gabe kneels before raising to his feet, stepping aside before helping Jesse to his own feet. The distance seems to cool their heads enough to see what they were about to do, and Jesse can sense a shy blush creeping under his skin. Trying to hide it, even knowing his tanned skin and the low light of the room will do it for him, he moves to the bench where he has stored his gear and begin to dress up again. Gabe is doing the same on the other side of the room. The shotguns he uses for training were stored on a locker near the door, and by the time he is done with it, Jesse is ready to go too, stetson resting against his chest. He can read the boy like an open book, nerves moving behind his eyes mixed with doubts. Seeing it, Gabe leans on the wall and beckons him with a finger, opening his arms to welcome him when he takes the steps to close the distance. "Don't think for a single second we will not finish what we started tonight. I waited for you for too long, I can wait for a few hours more if it means you will be ready to take everything I want to give you."

 

Jesse was the one pressing the Commander against the wall, but those strong arms around him are thick enough to let him know he is not in control of whatever will happen here and there, and he can't say he didn't like the feeling. "Just wanting to be sure you will not leave me with an extreme case of blue balls just for the sake of the joke."

 

"Look at me, Jesse." The young man raises his head to lock their gazes, their sizes are very similar, even their shape, but Gabe has always been sturdier and harder to the touch. SEP venom or the nectar of the gods distilled into the most perfect creature Jesse has ever seen. "I've waited patiently for your walls to fall. I may have cheated a bit to open that door, but now that's open? I'm going all in, cowboy." When Jesse gives him a soft little smile, Gabe moves his eyebrows up and down with a smirk on his face. "Literal and figuratively, if you know what I mean."

 

Jesse cackles before covering it with a cough, feigning outrage, "Oh my God. And you plan to kiss me with that mouth?"

 

"I plan to do tons of things to you with that mouth. If you are a good boy, perhaps I can show you the long list of things I wish to do to that sinful body of yours, my pretty boy." Those simple words make a gasp run free from Jesse's mouth, his cheeks already darkening with a soft blush. He looks so cute and endearing that Gabe can't control himself, pulling him closer until he can capture his lips again and drink the little sounds flowing from him. Gabe's hands slide from Jesse's back to cup his face, thumbs tracing soothing circles on his cheeks while they kiss. Their tongues are dancing together again, but it was a soft dance, not as heated and desperate than mere minutes ago. They are just enjoying what they have, tasting every corner of the other's mouth and memorising the flavours and textures of it.

 

After a few minutes, Gabe forces himself to break the kiss, enjoying a tad too much the little whine Jesse makes when their lips get separated. "Rest tonight, Jesse. Let me take care of you as I want and you deserve."

 

With a sigh, Jesse steps back, capturing the wrists of Gabe's hands before kissing each palm before letting the arms fall. "You win, I'll go to my room and get the well-deserved rest of the warrior."

 

A soft smile is Gabe's answer, who merely moves closer to him and plants a loving peck to his mouth. "Good. Rest well, Jesse. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." The Commander leaves the room in a rush, winking at him before the door closes behind him, leaving a love-struck Jesse gazing to an empty wall and wearing the silliest smile he ever sported.

 

Not long after, Jesse forces himself to leave the room. His spurs echoed into the empty hallways while he walks back to his quarters, the lingering touch of Gabe's still tingling on his lips. By the time he reaches his room, tiredness is taking hold of his body, remembering him the difficult mission and the long days without sleep. As soon as he enters his quarters, Jesse locks the door and strips on his way to the bed, disregarding the place where the pieces of armour and clothing fall completely. The only items he put down securely are his hat and his belt with Peacekeeper hanging from it. Jesse falls on the bed, face first, in his underwear and still wearing his dirty socks, but the young man can't find of him the energy to let it bother him. He will ask for a change of sheets tomorrow, anyway. For some minutes, he keeps replaying the scene of the training room in his mind, his body shivering when he remembers the warmth of Gabe's body around him, the taste of his kisses, the sound of his low growls and little noises. Everything seems too perfect to be real. Maybe he has died on the mission, and this is his personal haven. Whatever. Tomorrow will be the real deal. Jesse turns to one side and hugs the pillow while he finds the perfect position to sleep on. The light of the new day will show him the truth. He may be dead, or just dreaming, or leaving the most marvellous experience of his life. With that thought in mind, he let the dreamland call him to put his body to sleep finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun rays filter through the blinders of the window, painting the darkness of the room with bright stripes, white dots of dust floating in the golden lines. The warmth of the sun reaches McCree's bare skin, waking him up, his body rolling in the bed with a lazy growl. His brain is still fighting to decide on which side of consciousness it wants to be, and when he finally turns to one side, the bright light decides for him. He half opens an eye, scratching the other with the back of his hand while he swallows down his morning breath. With the grace of a lazy cat, he lets his body have a full stretch, his back arching in the air while he pushes his hands and feet as far as possible from his centre. "Damn, that feels good."

 

For several minutes, he stays on the bed, letting his brain get started at a slow pace, basking in the softness of the sheets and the grogginess of his sore muscles. He has slept like a baby, eyes closed since his head touched the pillow. That's the reason he gasps surprised the same moment he lets his gaze roam around the room. The trail of clothes he has left on his way to the bed has disappeared, and in its place, a tray full of a cold breakfast and a big thermos of what he hopes will be coffee occupies the nightstand. Using all the willpower he can muster, he forces himself to sit on the bed, stretching his back until his bones crack and the biggest yawn leaves his body. Still rubbing his eyes with a hand, he tries to reach the tray, fingers searching blindly for what he believes is a note that will explain all this. His fingers close around the folded piece of paper, pulling it while he keeps working on his eyes and yawning lazily. When he opens the note, the curvaceous lines of Gabe's handwriting welcomes him.

 

**_"Morning, princess._ **

****

**_When I didn't see you during breakfast, I assumed you will be still dancing with the Sandman. I took the liberty to bring you something to eat and your combustible, AKA black coffee without cream or sugar._ **

****

**_Anyway, I cleared our schedules for the day, as we talked last night. And talking about that... if you are not sure or are not interested anymore, it's ok. But if you want to continue what we began, meet me at my office when you are ready. I'll be waiting for you._ **

****

**_Gabe_ **

****

**_PS: I left something special for you in the bathroom, just in case your answer is 'yes'."_ **

Jesse has to read the note a second time once he has drunk half the thermos of coffee, letting the bitter flavour push the sleep away, sip by sip.

 

He was munching a piece of fruit while he lets his mind go back to the previous night, the memory of Gabe's kisses and scorching touches making his skin crawl. The answer to the question is an obvious YES, yelled to the skies and followed by lights and explosions, but he can feel nervous about it, right? Sure he can. One doesn't have a crush on someone for this long to not feel butterflies flying inside his tummy the morning before they finally do the mambo. He growls to himself, taking a long sip of coffee to wake up his brain because if he is calling the dreamed sex _'the mambo'_ , he needs another gallon of coffee to begin working correctly.

 

When the last drop of coffee has been ingested, Jesse throws the last bite of fruit into his mouth before jumping from the bed and stretching his back again until a loud crack comes from his spine. The sun has moved higher on his wall, which means it must be closer to midday than the morning. He has lazed out enough, time to get moving. As soon as he reaches the closed door of the bathroom, nerves arise on his guts. And God can be damned, how right Jesse has been to be nervous because the moment he opens the door, he sees the mysterious package resting atop the counter and he can feel himself blushing. Jesse McCree, gunslinger and ex-gang member, part of an international secret military unit, is blushing like a teenager when his gaze finds the objects his soon-to-be-lover has left there for him. A red plug stands proudly beside the sink. It is one of those that look like an arrow, with a conic form that widens to a considerable size before shrinking to less than an inch and grows back again for the base. Closer to it, an inconspicuous bottle Jesse knows will contain lube and beside it, the unmistakable shape of a bulb enema. Jesse can feel his blood having serious problems to decide where it wants to go. The available options: to his face to help with the new shade of red his face is achieving or to his groin, where the prospect of using all of this to get ready for Gabe is making him feel his morning wood has been a joke compared to how hard he is right now. With a sigh, Jesse steps inside the bathroom and closes the door. Maybe the shower will help him to decide how many of the lovely presents he wants to use before their meeting...

 

The sound of Jesse's spurs clicking behind him echoes into the almost empty hallways. Instead of his usual gear, a pair of wasted jeans falling loosely over his cowboy boots, a blue and white flannel shirt giving him the perfect touch together with his trademarked belt. Jesse knows he looks good, and the way he smiles to everyone he finds on his way shows how confident he is with his appearance. In fact, he stops here and there to flirt with the few young cadets he crosses path with, making the girls blush, and the boys stutter. But after a few minutes of walking around, reality hits him. Jesse is avoiding the hallway that leads to Gabe's office, in fact, he is like on the opposite side of the building, almost on the Overwatch wing. _'Damned nerves.'_ Taking a deep breath, he makes the right turn at the end of the corridor and walks to his destination at a steady pace.

 

Proximity to his destination makes the butterflies he has felt this morning hit him with full force, and by the time he reaches the door of the office, his heart is running a rodeo by itself. The world has called him dozens of names, but coward has never been among them, and so he forces himself to knock at the door, harder than planned but at least he has done it.

 

Gabe's voice filters through the door, "You are late, McCree. Come in." The door opens with a quiet shush, the scent of powder, leather and mainly man fills his nostrils as soon as he steps inside. Jesse has always adored how Gabe's office smell. It has a mix of scents of things he has learned to relate to his Boss, and it has been ages since he hasn't thought of him when one of those aromas hit him. When he steps inside, Gabe is not seating at his usual place. The big chair on his desktop is empty, and a good amount of files and papers cover the table. While Jesse lets his eyes move around looking for the Commander, the door behind him closes, the sound of the lock falling in place startles him. "Jumpy?"

 

Jesse literally jumps when Gabe's voice reaches him from less than a foot from his left. "Fuck, Boss! Are you trying to kill me?"

 

"If I have to choose, I prefer your first option."

 

The words took a few seconds to reach the functional part of Jesse's brain, and he rolls his eyes as soon as he understands the joke. "Ha ha ha, very funny. Now seriously, what are you doing there?"

 

With one of his thumbs, Gabe signals over his shoulder to the screens at the wall. The surveillance circuit of all the base can be monitored in the Commanders' offices. "I was looking for a nice guy to hit on and look, seems I found some candidate."

 

"Oh, men. Who are you and what have you done with Gabe? That line is lame even for me."

 

Gabe steps away from the wall, closing the distance to Jesse and invading his personal space without touching him, voice lowered to a hushed whisper. "Maybe. But has it worked?"

 

That sultry voice makes every part on Jesse's guts to melt into a puddle of desire, and he hasn't even put a single digit on him yet. "You are lucky I'm an easy man."

 

"Easy?" The way Gabe snickers at the words makes Jesse's lips turn up unconsciously. "My pretty boy, you can be a lot of things, but easy hasn't one of those. That or you need to add deaf and blind to the top list because I've been hitting on you for a long while."

 

"Your mommy never told you that patience is a virtue?"

 

Another step and Gabe has Jesse caged between the door and his body, hands leaning on it to limit the other's movements. "Yeah, she did. She used to say too the _'Everything comes to those who wait'_. I've been waiting, are you ready to come?"

 

A loud gasp goes with the thud of Jesse's head hitting the wall. "Damn, Gabe. Subtlety is not your fortitude today, huh?"

 

"Jesse. I've been waiting for you for longer than I'm ready to admit aloud. And you had made me wait for you all the fucking morning, so yeah, I'm a bit bold right now." Gabe moves even closer, his warm breath mixing with the quick one of Jesse, "Now tell me, my pretty boy. Are you ready to keep going with what we started yesterday?"

 

Closing his eyes, Jesse curves his lips in a lopsided grin, the kind he knows makes Gabe growl. "Are you ready to fulfil all the threats you made yesterday?"

 

"I want a yes or a no, Jesse. Tell me you want this or leave before I do something I will regret."

 

The young man has ever moved his hands so fast, grabbing Gabe's hoodie with tight fists and keeping him in place. "Yes, you idiot. Yes, yes, yes and yes. I can even spell it for you if you need it. Now--" Jesse pulls Gabe closer, enough for his lips to barely touch when he talks. "Kiss me already and put an end to my agony."

 

"Gladly." And with that single word, their fates will change forever. The last echoes of it are still being deciphered by their brains when Gabe closes the distance and seal their lips at last. Jesse's grasp limits his movements, but he is an adaptative man. Instead of trying to fight against the hold, he lowers his hands from the wall to find Jesse's hips and pull him up, moving the young man away from the wall and gaining control over his body. Meanwhile, what has begun as a simple kiss is growing in heat and passion. First with the addition of soft nips on each side, followed by Gabe's tongue falling into the temptation of tasting Jesse again, and delving inside his mouth without asking for permission. Although the way Jesse moans when the wet muscle separates his lips and takes control of the one inside his mouth, he knows he is more than agreeable to the change of pace.

 

For a while, neither of them move a muscle besides the ones around their mouths, with Jesse's fist still clinging to Gabe's hoodie, and the Commander's hands keeping the young man pressed against him. But soon this is not enough, not by far, and with a last lick to the roof of Jesse's mouth, Gabe pushes him back against the wall. "I can get used to this."

 

"I hear you, pumpkin."

 

Gabe nuzzles Jesse's nose lovingly, a soft smile curving his lips. "Do you want to keep going?"

 

A finger tickles Gabe's ribs when Jesse pushes it onto his tummy, "Don't you dare to stop now."

 

"Far from it, my pretty boy." Gabe gives him a soft peck on the lips before disentangling himself from Jesse's grasp and taking a step back. "Now I'm going to sit down, and you will undress for me." When Jesse raises a brow, Gabe can see the retort flowing behind his eyes, and he silences him with a hand before moving farther from him. "I could unwrap my present myself, but I'm too eager to enjoy it, or to not destroy your garments on the way. So yes, I want you to strip for me. Do you mind?"

 

"Only if I can ask the same."

 

Gabe has reached his desk and sat behind it while Jesse talked. With a soft sigh when the picture of a flustered Jesse leaning against the door fills his brain, he sits back and rests his hands on the armrest. "Baby, next time you can tie me up and have your dirty way with me." The way Jesse's chest expand after those words makes Gabe proud. "But today is my day, and I want my reward for being the one who had the guts to break this maddening situation of both wanting to fuck the other silly and doing anything about it. And that reward is you, naked on my desk, served like the fest you are. Don't worry, I'll repay you for your work."

 

The words have left Jesse speechless, not only because of the meaning but because of half of his body blood is moving south and his brain is having a difficult time to function. With a barely visible nod, he steps away from the wall, his spurs clanging in the quietness of the room. As he moves closer to the desk, he can see the way Gabe's fingers are clutching the armrests, his knuckles turned white with the effort, betraying the calmness of his face. This little gesture empowers him. He is not the only one having a bad moment, but he is sure as hell that he will give the other man reasons to lose his cool. "It's showtime then, sweet pie."

 

And with that, Jesse's mind was set, and he begins the operation _'break Gabe's control'_. Taking the last steps, he closes the distance to the desk, pulling the chairs in front of it to make space for him. Once done, he takes off the hat and puts it down on one of them, moving back a bit to give Gabe a better view. Using all his will force to steady his trembling fingers, Jesse runs them over the line of buttons of his shirt, reaching the top one and unbuttoning it. His fingers move to the next one, the soft flannel sliding through his fingers when he opens it. He tends to tie up his shirts barely to the mid part, leaving the neck open, partly to be more comfortable and because he knows it looks hot on him. But now that opening is growing bigger than ever, with the centre of his chest in full display for the man in front of him, and the knowledge is doing nasty things to his lower regions. When his eyes risks to dart up, he finds his gaze kidnapped by the powerful one of Gabe, who is looking at him with molten heat behind his honeyed irises. The hands on the armrest are trembling with the effort, and Jesse takes pride in every second he sees Gabe struggling. "I would have brought some music if I knew I will be putting on a show."

 

"Don't ruin it by letting your mouth run, Jesse."

 

Jesse lets his hands slide down his chest and abs until he reaches the buckle of his belt. "Soon enough you will be begging for me to run my mouth, sweetheart." His flirting instincts are taking control, luckily for him, and the young man can focus his action on the teasing, not worried anymore about Gabe's reaction. Jesse's fingers slide under the buckle, opening the closing, the metallic clink of the parts moving sounding like little bells while he works on pulling it off the hooks of his jeans. Once the belt is out, he extends the arm holding it and lets it fall over one of the chairs without breaking eye contact with Gabe.

 

The Commander has been trying very hard to control himself, but the boy is irking him in all the correct ways. He knew Jesse will look sexy once he was on the mood, but damn, not even his dirtiest dreams had prepared him for the heat behind his gaze, the way his voice sounds rougher, how his movements are sinuous like a venomous snake, ready to strike. Mustering all the patience he can, he waits until Jesse finishes unbuttoning his shirt before standing up and leaning his weight on both hands, moving the few papers scattered over his desk with his fingers. When Jesse stops the shirt sliding from his shoulder mid-action, Gabe raises a hand and beckons to him with a finger. The cowboy didn't need a single second to follow the order, closing the distance to the desk and moving as close of Gabe as he can with the table between them. Gabe's hand shoot up in Jesse's direction to grab his neck and shoulder, pulling him until he is hovering the table too. "It is taking too damn long."

 

"Eag--" Jesse's word is cut when Gabe presses their mouths together again, pulling him back with him and forcing Jesse to crawl over the table until he has him kneeling in front of him. The sound of the files and pens and papers falling to the ground mixes with the wet ones from the shared kiss. Now that he has leverage, Gabe keeps a hand on Jesse's nape and using the other to finish the job and let the shirt fall from his arms. Once done, the same hand reaches back him and pull him closer until his clothed chest is flattened against the now naked one. Time passes by while Gabe keeps kissing Jesse, their breathing growing quicker with every passing minute, ribcages heaving in unison.

 

When Gabe gives Jesse a little respite from the onslaught against his lips, the younger man pushes him back and sits down over his halves, looking around with a half smile. "I'm not gonna clean this mess."

 

Gabe, who's voice sounds lower and incredibly sexy with this new sultry tone, just chuckles before lowering the zip of his hoodie, revealing the tank top he always wears under it. "Don't worry, pretty boy. You will probably be too tired and too sore to do anything more than let me pamper you."

 

"And I'm the one who is supposed to have a thing for the nicknames, huh. Anyway, you keep threatening me, but here I am, with my pants still on and you fully clothed."

 

"Who's the one to blame?"

 

Taking care to not to hit the spurs on his boots, Jesse straightens one leg at a time until he is sitting correctly on the desk with his legs hanging from it and caging Gabe between them. "You asked for a show, I was providing."

 

The hoodie lands on one of the chairs in front of the desk when Gabe throws it, the Commander moving without breaking eye contact with the man in front of him. "No. That was not a show, that was teasing, and you were a cruel, cruel man. And now let me take care of it for you or we will stay on this table until next year." With those words, Gabe sits back on his chair and uses the wheels on it to positions himself where he wants. His big hands capture one of Jesse's legs and raise it, minding the spurs while he pulls off the boot on his feet. Knowing how much Jesse loves his shoes, he puts it down with care and pushes it under the table while he does the same with the other leg. Jesse meanwhile has unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zip, the excuse of helping Gabe lost when he feels the respite on the pressure against his crotch as soon as he opens the closings. When Gabe ends with the boots, he stands again, kissing Jesse one last time before using his hands to throw to the ground every single object over his desk. The gesture makes Jesse gasp. Gabe can be a lot of things, but he is a very organised person, so seeing the office in its actual state is doing something to Jesse's libido. One of Gabe's hands slides up Jesse's back until he reaches his shoulder blades, fingers splashing to cover as much of skin of possible. With a tenderness that surprises Jesse, Gabe pushes him back, guiding him to lay on the desk. When his shoulder touches it, he slides his hand to his waist, the light touch of his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps on his skin. "Can you raise your hips for me?"

 

The wood of the desk is cold but strangely smooth against his back. Jesse rest both forearms on the surface and pushes his body slightly up while raising his hips from the table. "All yours, honey bee."

 

Gabe's fingers are pulling down the jeans, sliding them over the well-defined curve of Jesse's ass. "We have to work on those ugly pet names, pretty boy."

 

"You'll grow used to them."

 

"Maybe." The sound of the jeans falling to the ground gets lost on Jesse's brain as soon as Gabe's lips touch his abs, soft pecks following the curve of his abs until he reaches his navel and nips it, tongue darting out to have a taste of him and feeling overwhelmed by it. "Fuck, Jesse."

 

"Whenever you want, Gabe."

 

The tip of Gabe's tongue traces the navel before dipping inside it and following the trail of hair down until his lips reach the waist of the offending underwear. "First, I'm going to show you how hungry I am for you." Gabe's deft finger does a quick job of pulling down the piece of clothing and freeing the strained hardness and stealing a gasp from the younger man.

 

When Jesse feels the underwear slip out from his feet, he risks opening his eyes which he has closed the moment Gabe's mouth has touched his skin. And that was a terrible idea. Seeing Gabe hovering over his crotch, biting his lower lip while his eyes are moving up and down Jesse's body... his cock jumps between them as if it was asking for attention. "Gabe. Take from me whatever you want. I'm yours."

 

Gabe rests his forehead on Jesse's hips, breathing hard against it. "You will be the death of me."

 

"Wait till you see what I made for you."

 

A whine. Gabriel Reyes whined at Jesse's words, his brain short-circuiting thinking on the possibilities behind them. He bites hard at the hipbone, making Jesse gasp before pulling himself up again, the heat behind his eyes multiplied tenfold. "You are a menace." The lopsided grin on Jesse's face makes Gabe roll his eyes and begin to think in the different ways he can erase it from his lips. A shiny drop of pre-cum paints the tip of Jesse's engorged member, a for a moment Gabe feels the need to lick it like something physical, his body screaming at him as if he has been walking in a desert and sees the reflecting light of an oasis, pulling him to it with the force of a black hole. The next thing he knows is he has moved to it, drew like a magnet, his breath falling over it and making the heated member jump in eagerness and more fluid to arise until the drop grows big enough to begin to slide down. His eyes are glued to it, following the shiny trail it leaves on its slow way down. The craving grows on him until the only thing in Gabe's mind is the need to taste it, to have it on his tongue, filling his senses with Jesse's deep flavour. And he lets his body win this round. Gabe lowers his head enough to reach the tip of Jesse's cock, tongue rushing out to capture the desired nectar.

 

Both men moan when the wet muscle flattens against Jesse's member. One for the feeling of having Gabe's tongue on him, the other to the salty flavour filling his mouth. It's been a while since Gabe has had the taste of another man in his tongue, but something on his mind screams _'delicious'_ , his brain yelling at him for more of it. He relents to his body's wishes. Wrapping his lips around the head, he raises the cock from its laying position to a standing one, his hand reaching for the base of it to keep it in place. With the tip of it inside his mouth,  he circles it with his tongue, the tip of it dipping into the opening on the gland, looking for more of the desired nectar.

 

The sound of Jesse's head hitting the desk with force makes Gabe stop, his mouth leaving the sensible cock with a lewdly sound, his hand moving up and down it to keep the young man on the edge. "You alright up there?"

 

"Peachy."

 

Gabe's lips turn up when he hears the strain behind the single word. The ragged breaths before and after, the raspiness of the voice... He is happy to see that two can play the game, and he is not the only one affected by the situation. A twitch in the member in his hand remembers him he was doing something important a few moments ago, and he comes back in full force. He stops the movement of his hand, pulling the skin as back as possible and keeping it upraised. A long swipe of his tongue from the base to the tip makes Jesse shudder. The same wet muscle circles the head before using the tip of his tongue to tease the sensible bundle of nerves at the base of it.   More delicious liquid spurts from the slid, and Gabe didn't waste a single heartbeat before collecting it, savouring the salty flavour like a good drink.

 

For what feels like an eternity to Jesse, the Commander keeps this pace. Tracing every line of his cock with his tongue, drawing random figures with the tip of it, following the pulsing veins, nipping at the base, sucking at the top. God, not even his wildest and dirtiest dreams had prepared him for this kind of attention. His full body is in flames, trembling from the restraint of keeping it still, his legs pulling Gabe closer but to no avail. The Commander has a plan, and nothing Jesse does seems to make him move faster. But then an idea pops in Jesse's lust filled brain. "Gabe, you still haven't unwrapped your present."

 

Those words make Gabe stop. Jesse is wearing his birthday suit, what the hell is he talking-- Shit. His fingers had moved by themselves down Jesse's cock, grazing his balls before reaching the sensible are behind them and making Jesse shudder, just for Gabe to be the next on the trembling line when his fingers touch the slick skin and the softness of the silicone head of the plug. His balls go dangerously up for a second, his own cock jumping and spurting pre-cum inside his underwear while he lets his fingers roam around the toy. "You used it."

 

"And thought of you while doing it."

 

A real moan escapes Gabe's control, reverberating against Jesse's skin. "A frigging menace, that's what you are."

 

Jesse leans on his arms again, pushing himself on his elbows to look at Gabe, who is like frozen in time, eyes closed and mouth half open while his fingers keep caressing the plug on his ass, making him shudder with every light touch. "And you will not want me any other way."

 

Gabe hums his agreement, a mischievous grin growing on his face while he opens his eyes to look at Jesse. His fingers press the plug harder before reaching for the base and pulling it an inch out, enough to move the widest part to push against the rim of Jesse's hole. The sounds Jesse is making are killing Gabe. He wasn't moaning, not yet, but broken gasps and little groans are going on with every little push of his hand, and Gabe is becoming addicted to it.

 

The Commander keeps working with the plug until Jesse falls back to the desk with a grunt, his arms yielding to the pleasure. Once he has Jesse in the state of mind he wanted, Gabe pulls off the plug entirely, earning himself a groan and a curse from the younger man. He lets the plug fall to the ground unceremoniously, his priority the gaping hole he knows will be calling for him, for something to fill it with. And so he goes down, kneeling with a loud thud when he falls to the ground. Both hands grab Jesse's hips to move him where he wants, with half his ass hanging from the edge, the tip of his feet resting on the ground. He moves one of his legs to rest on his shoulder while he enjoys the show. As he has imagined, the reddened hole is gaping like a fish out of water, the edges of it still shiny from the amount of lube Jesse seems to have used. Gabe's mouth watered at the mere thought of having his tongue there, tasting him in the most personal way. But now that flavour will be tainted with the synthetic one of the lube. So as much as he wants to stick his tongue inside of him, he controls himself, wetting a couple of his fingers with a thin layer of saliva before giving up to his instincts. "I can't believe you used it, my pretty boy. I left it there as a joke. In fact, I wished you will come to me clean and ready, but not like that. I wanted to rim you so beautifully. My tongue would fuck you so hard and so deep you will not believe it was my tongue and not my fingers what is reaching inside of you. I would have sucked and lapped you so much you will believe I was using lube. But it will have to wait for the next time." With that, he inserted the two fingers inside of him without care. The plug has been big enough to get him ready, and he knows it, besides the craving is too intense to resist it further.

 

The way Jesse moans at the intrusion makes Gabe bite hard on the thigh resting on his shoulder. The heat surrounding his fingers is making every single hair of his body stand, his breathing catching in his chest with every little move he makes inside of it. A twist of his wrist and his fingers are in the perfect position to look for Jesse's secret spot. His calloused fingertips find it quickly, knowing the exact moment he does thanks to the surprised _'Gabe'_ leaving Jesse's lips. He can get used to hearing his name screamed like that...  Once he knows where to strike, he does it again and again, the ring of muscles around his fingers pressing hard against his knuckles, as if Jesse's body was trying very hard to keep him inside. "There are so many things I want to do to you, Jesse." He stops his onslaught against the younger man's prostate to give him a respite and let him hear every single one of his words. "I had hundreds of nights to fill with wet dreams of what I want to experience with you. Rimming you over my desk was on my top list, but I have a rule of no sticking my tongue where the nasty lube has took home. So the rimming part will have to wait for the next time."

 

"Ne--Next time left better instructions, then."

 

Gabe leans his face closer and uses his tongue to trace the curve of Jesse's sack before sucking it inside his mouth, one ball at a time. "You know me. I like to improvise. This only gives me an excuse to fuck you with my tongue next time."

 

It seems that the moment Gabe has stopped attacking his prostate, Jesse's brain has begun to work again. But it must be the primitive side, the one that didn't rationalise its actions because his next words are destined to be his doom. "Care to share the details of those wet dreams? Just to be sure I'm prepared for any of your improvisations."

 

Jesse can feel the smirk on Gabe's mouth before the Commander lets his fingers graze over his prostate one more time. "You want to know? They are pretty common, at least the big part of them. I just imagined me wreaking you against any surface available. I often had that vivid image of me bending you over the table on the ship and fucking you so hard I need to walk you back to your room after. Or the times we train together on hand on hand combat, those nights I always dream of us making out directly on the training room, with me pinning you against the wall and fucking you silly.  The worsts were when I dreamt about us doing it on Jack's office or the meeting room because I can't look to you the next morning without having the hard-on of my life."

 

"Gabe-- Fuck, you can't say those things to me with that voice."

 

The older man chuckles before touching Jesse's prostate lightly and making his hips jump with it. "But this is my normal voice."

 

A choked laugh escapes Jesse while his hips begin to rock up and down, fucking himself into Gabe's fingers. "And there you have the root of my problems. You can look that good and sound that sexy. God, you are a sin, old Nana said they were seven deadly sins, but you must be the glorious number eight."

 

"Says the one who must come with a medical prescription because it is addictive like a drug."

 

After a few rocks of his hips, Jesse forces himself up again, changing the angle and making the now still fingers of Gabe press directly against his prostate and making him yell his pleasures in a more loudly way that he is used to. "Ga-Gabe-- please, stop the teasing. I'm ready, and I need you. Do you want to scratch the wreaking me in your desk from the list? Just do it!"

 

The pleading on the words must have been enough in any other circumstance, but the picture Jesse is painting on Gabe's eyes is one he wants to burn to his memory like a hot iron. "You win, pretty boy. I'm not in the mood for waiting either. Later we will have the time to make it last."

 

When Gabe pulls off his fingers, Jesse almost jumps to a sitting position and helps the other man to his feet, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss while his shaking fingers work with the closing of his jeans. "Next time..." A little nip on his lower lip. "Will be my turn." His tongue plunges inside Gabe's mouth and dances with his for a while. "And you will have the time of your life."

 

His pants are pushed down without care by an eager Jesse, and Gabe can only smile into the kiss while his brain processes his words. "I'm a man of my word. Next time I'm yours, but now..." Gabe slips his hand between them and frees his cock from the cage of his underwear, lowering the garment enough to pull it out. "Brace yourself, my dear, I'm coming in."

 

"That's the worst pun I had to endure while having sex, old man."

 

"Remember me why I tolerate you, moron." Gabe is already aligning himself with the gaping hole, the mix of the lube still clinging to its walls and the spit he has put in there helping him.

 

Jesse tries to sound cocky but fails miserably. "My good looks-- fuck." The first inch of Gabe's dick is entering him, sliding easily into him, the rim of his ass pressing against him in a deadly grip. "And my aim-- my quick mind-- oh, shit! Gabe--"

 

Gabe keeps pushing inside, slowly piercing him inch by inch, his own body trembling with the effort of keeping it slow. The pressure, the heat, the silkiness of his insides... everything is making Gabe's world turn upside down. After what seemed an eternity, he finally bottoms up and lets himself exhale the air he hasn't noticed he has been keeping. One of his hands remains on Jesse's thigh, holding it in where he wants, the other is splashed on the desk to give him some leverage. The moment his breathing normalises slightly, he opened his eyes and didn't know if he has to be grateful to all the deities out there or damn their name for the rest of the eternity. He can swear for everything he has considered sacred until now that what he has in front of his eyes must be a holy creature. Jesse has never looked more alluring and beautiful. His face is flustered, eyes glazed and half closed but still glued to him. The brown locks of his hair are surrounding the angelic face like a shiny halo. Sweat covers every inch of his skin, making it glow under the filtered light of the sun. If Gabe has ever thought in the definition of perfection, he knows for sure he has been wrong until now. Jesse is perfection. Jesse is the warm of the sun on the first hours of a cold winter morning, the scent of coffee, the flavour of your favourite dessert, the sun rising over the water, the fallen leaves dancing in the wind.  And right here, right now, Gabe feels his heart sink to the bottom of his chest when the overwhelming sensation of falling in love with him AGAIN hits him. When he thought he couldn't love this silly boy more than he already does...

 

"Gabe." Jesse's warm hand is cupping his face lovingly, pulling him away from his reverie. "Everything is alright?"

 

Ok. He has been wrong again. Damn, this boy is creeping under his skin quicker than he has ever expected. "Yeah. Got zoned out for a moment."

 

"No kidding." Jesse's hand never leaves Gabe's face, thumb caressing his cheekbone lovingly. "Anything in your mind?"

 

Turning to plant a soft kiss on Jesse's palm, Gabe smiles at him before answering. "Nothing besides you, my pretty boy."

 

Jesse winks to him before swinging his hips, making the cock inside of slide in and out slightly, making them moan at the feeling. "I can relate."

 

They smile to one another before Gabe makes a move both have been waiting for. His hips slide back until just the tip of him is still caged inside Jesse's heat, only to push back inside with a quick slap of his hips. As if the feeling of being surrounded again with Jesse's heat wasn't enough, the way Jesse's back is arching in pleasure while his body trembles... and don't breathe a single word about the sounds he is making. If heaven has a song, it must sound like this. Gabe repeats the move again, and again, and again, until Jesse can't breathe, his voice ragged and forced when he moans his pleasure to the skies.

 

"Ga--Gabe, if you keep going--"

 

Instead of slowing, Gabe grabs Jesse's hips with more strength and intensifies the pumping of his hips against it. "Do it. I want to feel you  coming undone around me."

 

As if he has been waiting for permission, Jesse body arches like a bow, hips and shoulders the only part of his back touching the desk. With Gabe's name on his lips, Jesse cums all over his chest and abs, his inner walls pulsing with it, capturing Gabe's dick in a death grip while his orgasm tore him apart.

 

Gabe has stopped moving as soon as Jesse begun falling over the edge, giving him room to enjoy it. Trying not to move his hips, he lowers Jesse's leg down and leans closer to him, kissing his checks while the younger man catches his breathing.

 

Seconds pass, turning into minutes while he waits, with Jesse trembling under him, still floating with his high. But at last the young man open his eyes with a lazy smile, locking their gazes. "Hey, beauty."

 

"Glad to see you have enjoyed yourself." With a soft swing of his hips, Gabe remembers Jesse the point where they are still connected. "Ready for round two?"

 

Jesse has the guts to chuckle at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Soooo, the SEP stamina is not an urban legend, huh?" Gabe rolls his eyes at him but smiling, which takes all the heat to the gesture. "Ready when you are, darling. Just take it slow at the beginning, I'm pretty sensitive right now."

 

"Baby, I don't need to move quickly to rock your world."

 

Another chuckle, this time a bit raspier thanks to the meaning behind the words. "Your lines are getting even lamer. You are lucky your cock feels that good, Casanova."

 

"You are a moron even when I have you impaled in my dick, wow. Now do us a favour and wrap your arms and legs around me. You are going for a ride." The fact that Jesse complies without a single retort makes Gabe smile against his neck. Without any effort, he raises the younger man from the desk, both moaning loudly when the standing position makes Gabe's cock slide deeper inside Jesse. Gabe has to stop his movements for several seconds while he wills his body to calm down. The stamina of SEP soldiers is not a myth, but he has been on the edge since Jesse has lost his pants. Once he feels his body calm enough, he steps away from the desk until Jesse's back is pressed against the cold glass of the window. They are one-way windows, no one will see anything, but the knowledge of being doing that against a window that can be deactivated whenever the VI of the building wants, is doing something to the pair of lovers. "I dreamed about this scenario too, Jesse."

 

The younger man is gasping loudly on Gabe's ear, his hands grasping his shoulders hard enough to leave a mark. "Tell me about it."

 

Gabe's hands grasp Jesse's ass with more force than necessary, placing him where he wants while he moves his feet to the perfect position. Using the grab on his hips, Gabe raises Jesse slowly before lowering him at even a slower pace, making Jesse whine all the way down. "I imagined us just like that, with you moaning into my ear while I fuck your very soul. But in my dreams, those windows are opened, and all the base can see me claiming you, showing them how perfect and beautiful you are, and that you are all mine."

 

They haven't moved a single inch while Gabe talked, but Jesse felt his body reacting to every single word he has said.  His cock twitches in interest between them, blood rushing down again in a valiant effort of filling it again. "Fuck, Gabe."

 

"I'm on it, my pretty boy." Gabe raises him again, letting it fall quicker this time, but still slow, giving Jesse's body time to get used to it.

 

For a while, Gabe keeps the pace, until Jesse's nails draw angry red lines on Gabe's shoulder, the tiny voice on his ear saying _'harder, more'_ in a loop. And when the older man follows the plea for the first time, he can swear he has ever listened a more beautiful sound than the broken way Jesse screams his name when he lets gravity lower him to impale himself on his hard rock cock. Between them, Jesse's cock is already engorged again, sliding in the cage of their abs every time Gabe pulls him up before letting him fall.

 

Gabe's body is reaching his peak, and he wants to drag Jesse with him over the edge again. "Brace yourself, my dear." Jesse didn't know what he is supposed to do, but the next second Gabe is repositioning him, his hands moving from his hips to lean on the wall on each side of him, knees resting on his stretched arms and making Jesse's ass float in the perfect spot. Without another warning, Gabe begins to fuck him for real, the sound of his balls smacking against Jesse's ass lost in the mix of breathed moans and the crackings of the reinforced glass when Gabe makes all the structure of the window tremble with the force of his trusts. His own body is betraying him. The need is too big, and the pull is too strong.  And so he lets his hips set the pace until he can feel himself falling without control. "Jesse--"

 

The younger man has been moaning a mix of curses and Gabe's name since they changed their positions, his cock, still covered in the previous release, getting ready to unload a new one. "Yes, Gabe-- give it to me, mark me as yours."

 

And that was the deal. Jesse's words are what pushes Gabe over the cliff of pleasure, his full body shuddering while he whines into Jesse's neck. He can feel his very soul spilling itself from the tip of his cock, the white liquid coating Jesse's insides, and without thinking, Gabe bites the pulse point hard enough to give him a blossoming mark. His body is still trembling with the effort while he begins to mutter _'mine'_ against the mark, kissing and lapping at it while his hips keep pushing up. A soft twitch against his abs remembers him Jesse is still waiting for his release, and after securing his weight on his hips, he wraps one of the legs around his back to free his hand. Deft fingers find the heated member in no time, wrapping themselves around it and pumping at it at a slow pace. The first move makes Jesse whine, the second he gasps, with the third he can't bite down the moan, and by the four, he is moaning Gabe's name while the older man keeps nursing the mark on his neck. Not long after Gabe, Jesse's cock spurts a few more drops of cum between them, making Gabe groan when his ass spasm around his half hard cock.

 

With all the care he can muster, Gabe lowers them to the ground, sitting back on his halves and pulling Jesse away from the cold window to rest on him.

 

For a while, neither of them says a single word. There's no need for them while they are still joined in the more intimate of the ways, their bodies filthy with their fluids and smelling like the other and feeling the other in so many places they can't know where one begins and the other ends. But Jesse's quick mind can't stay quiet for long, so after a few minutes of basking in their highs, he eloquently breaks the silence with a _'Wow'_.

 

"Silver-tongued as always, Jesse."

 

Jesse pushes his shoulder without any energy behind it, just a playful undernote. "Next time you will see how much of a silver tongue I have. Now, do you mind if we move to a horizontal surface, one cosy and soft if possible, to cuddle to my heart content?"

 

"That can be arranged, my southern princess." They chuckle when Gabe raises them from the ground, this time with wobbly legs and having to use a hand to steady them against the wall. With a still giggling Jesse in his arms, he walks to the west wall of the office, where a secret door opens to his quarters.

 

When they step inside, and the lights turn on, showing Jesse the adjoining living room and the little kitchenette on it, the young man laughs hard and loud, startling the Commander on his way to the bedroom. "Oh my God, Gabe. You had fucked me on your desk and later on the window when your bed was less than ten yards away!"

 

Gabe pushes the door to his dorm with his shoulder, chuckling at Jesse's words. "It is a complaint what I'm hearing?"

 

"Not at all, I'm just curious."

 

He lays Jesse with care into the bed, kissing the tip of his nose before leaving him there and moving to the adjoining bathroom. "I told you. I plan to do that against a lot of surfaces in this base, and well, almost anywhere we worked together. So get used to it." When he comes back, he brings a package of wet wipes which he uses to clean the half-dried cum on Jesse's body before cleaning his dripping hole and his own body carefully.

 

Jesse has let him work in silence, his eyes following every move. When he throws up the last wipe, the younger man raises a hand in invitation. Gabe takes it, and he pulls him down with him, spooning the Commander with his body with a contented sigh. "I'm not opposed to the idea, Gabe. But only if I have the same chances to fulfil my depraved dreams."

 

"My pretty boy... let's get take a nap, and you can have your sinful way with me when and wherever you want."

 

Planting a soft kiss on his nape, Jesse lets him move enough to pick up the cover from the end of the bed and cover them with it before wrapping himself around Gabe with a sigh. "That sounds like a nice plan."

 

"Indeed, Jesse. Sounds like a very nice plan."

 

They fall asleep soon after, silly twin smiles growing on their faces every time one of them move in the thigh tangle of their arms.

 

The last thing crossing Gabe’s mind makes him smile sillily to himself with how ridiculously cheesy it is, but Jesse always bring this kind of thoughts to his brain. They have been unstoppable as a team, their friendship breaking every rule and expectation the world has set for them and for Blackwatch. Now that they are something more… the world better get ready!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY XMAS TO EVERYONE! 
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡ Let me know what you think about it! ♡


End file.
